


A rather hasty but still beautiful Wedding on the Bridge

by Aro_Ace_Austrian_in_Space



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (except maybe the ones I dislike), (it should technically be called nbpreg tho), Admiral Serana Tarkin is OFC N°1, Fan Comics, Fanart, Hux kinda is the unpopular son-in-law most of the time, I can already see it, I ignored Canady's death because I love old grumpy and gruff characters, I love the concept of Mitaka being the cherished daughter of practically every Naval officer, I think it should be tagged M/NB for the category LOLOL, M/M, N° 2 and 3 are the two lesbians next to Canady, Other, and I refuse to kill a single one of them, funnily enough Mitakas relatives love him?, he gets better tho, my works are going to have loads and loads of characters, please gimme suggestions for their names, should I tag it as such? please tell me, these two lesbians are still unnamed, yes this could count as mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aro_Ace_Austrian_in_Space/pseuds/Aro_Ace_Austrian_in_Space
Summary: Response to/Gift for GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)'sprompt fill on tumblr(I suggest you read that one first, to better understand this comic, since I intended my comic to be a direct response to it)





	A rather hasty but still beautiful Wedding on the Bridge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Anonymous asked: "No words can explain the way I'm missing you" for the made up fic titles, please](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/443099) by GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles). 



> This was the comic that GenerallyHuxurious' promptfill inspired, SEVEN entire pages of comic!  
> I'm so happy that I actually managed to pull it off, even if the art is sketchy af.  
> (I'm proud of the humour tho)
> 
> <======================READING DIRECTION IS RIGHT TO LEFT!<======================  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I shamelessly stole the exchange from the wedding scene from The Wind Rises, because I wasn't clever enough to come up with my own witty one...  
> If you have suggestions, please tell me, I'm always up for help with writing. (Pacing isn't exactly my forte either, but I do think I leveled up in regards of visual storytelling, even if it's just a bit)


End file.
